


Game On

by colazitron



Series: Fic Advent 2013 [14]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-16
Updated: 2013-12-16
Packaged: 2018-01-04 21:25:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1085856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/colazitron/pseuds/colazitron
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Contrary to what a first impression might lead one to believe, Niall and Harry do actually contribute to the football team; they don't just flirt with each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Game On

"Styles! Horan! Consider this your last warning!"

 

Harry snatched his hand off Niall's shoulder as if physically struck by the words and sent their coach a sheepish smile, while Niall only laughed loudly.

 

"Sure thing, coach!" he shouted back, not sounding even the least bit sincere. Their coach shook his head at them, but there was an undeniable fondness in his face. They had Paul twisted around their little fingers, really.

 

"It's only cause you two have more assists than the rest of the team combined that I haven't kicked you off yet!" Paul shouted at them and then gestured at the field. "Now go run your laps, you lazy buggers!"

 

They took off at a lazy jog, not bothering to catch up with where most of the field was trying to impress their team captains - or, god forbid, the team captains themselves. The only one apart from them completely uninterested in impressing Louis and Liam was Zayn and they caught up with him quickly.

 

"One of these days he really is gonna bench you for a game," Zayn said, taking note of how Harry and Niall held each other's hands, perfectly in step with each other, hands swinging between them.

 

"Nah, he won't," Niall said.

 

"He loves us too much," Harry added. Zayn only snorted.

 

"You two have too much energy."

 

The rest of the team wasn't that much further along than they were, but Liam and Louis were jogging at a seemingly easy pace some way ahead of them, involved in their own conversation. Louis looked over his shoulder for the team and when he spotted Niall, Harry and Zayn bringing up the rear he lifted his hand to wave at them before turning to Liam to say something. Judging by how Liam shook his head but then took off with Louis, outrunning the rest of the team quite easily, he must've agreed. They joined them for a bit, before taking off again and lapping them. Harry and Niall completed their laps with clutched hands, no matter how many times Coach Paul shouted at them to quit playing about and get their heads in the game (making Louis break into an inpromptu rendition of the High School Music classic).

 

It was no surprise that a lot of other teams didn't take them seriously but truthfully their captains were not only a force to be reckoned with on the field, but managed to make every single one of their players feel valued and important as well. Paul was a fantastic coach and for all their giggling and flirting and kissing, Niall and Harry were so perfectly in sync with each other that their assist score was truly off the charts. (No, seriously, they'd gone over their alloted space on the whiteboard in Coach Paul's office.)

 

This particular Sunday was no different. The smug arrogance on their opponents' faces made way for surprise and then humiliation slowly but surely, Louis and Liam gave firey pep talks and led them to an (almost inevitable) victory and Harry and Niall celebrated the win with a snog right there on the field. Business as usual.

 

**The End**


End file.
